Elephantitis
Elephantitis is a fan-made episode of Robotboy that focuses on Tommy Turnbull and Clyde the Wild Boy Synopsis While visiting Tommy and his friends in the Bay Area, Clyde's pet elephant Franny accidentally turns Tommy into an elephant when she kissed him with her trunk. Pretty soon, Janet Wolfgang takes Tommy (in Elephant form) to train and breed. Can Clyde find the cure for Tommy's epidemic before he becomes Janet's personal pet? Plot The episode begins on a sunny Saturday where Tommy, Lola, Robotboy, and Gus are playing catch. When Robotboy misses his aim, the ball gets caught by an elephant's trunk, meaning that Clyde is visiting. Clyde meets up with his friends and wonders if he can play too, they agreed and they all take turns catching the ball. Once the game's over, Clyde is congratulated on being a professional sports expert. Franny, Clyde's pet elephant, is a lot more excitable than usual, Clyde explains that she's just happy to see the kids again. Without a break, Franny raises her trunk and puts it onto Tommy's arm and kisses it like a suction cup. Tommy gets disgusted by this, but Clyde assures him that she does that sometimes. Sometime later, while having lunch at home, Tommy starts to sweat extensively and wonders what's wrong. He heads upstairs to figure out what it was. He sees himself in the mirror and starts to shake rapidly. His ears grow floppy, his hands and feet turn into elephant's feet, he grows a tail and tusks, his skin turns gray, and his nose grows into a very long trunk. Upon final transformation, Tommy declares, "I've turned into an elephant!" He rushes out to get help. Tommy heads over to Lola's and explains the situation to her, he thinks it might have something to do with Clyde's pet elephant. He asks Lola to go find him and explain what is going on. And as Lola runs off, Tommy's PE teacher, Janet Wolfgang walks by and states that he is the most beautiful elephant she has ever seen. She carries Tommy with a leash and takes him home, much to Tommy's chagrin. Lola and Katie Jones reach for Clyde's home and they inform Clyde about Tommy being turned into an elephant. Clyde suddenly recognizes this epidemic and he calls "Elephantitis," it's what happens if an elephant's trunk is touching too hard. He knows the proper cure, but he's gonna need help from Katie. Meanwhile, Janet Wolfgang demands Tommy (even though he's still trying to convince her that he's not an elephant) to spray water onto her flowers, even though Tommy doesn't like this idea, he does it anyway, as he sprays water all over the flowers, he wonders "I wonder how those elephants do this. At Katie's house, she and Clyde put in the proper ingredients to cure elephantitis. It consists of one cup of water, 2 teaspoons of sugar, shrunken midriff baring clothes no one uses anymore, and smooshed grapes. Once the ingredients are added in, they mix it up, and the clothes dissolve into the drink and it looks more like actually grape juice, according to Katie. "A special kind of grape juice." Clyde replied. Janet makes Tommy trumpet for as long as she wants to hear him do. But as soon as Tommy's out of breath, Clyde stops at the door and offers Janet some special flowers from his jungle home, Janet gets distracted and admires the flowers, long enough for Clyde to bring in the cure to Tommy. He pours it in a doggy bowl and Tommy puts his trunk into the drink, and slurps it up, which gradually turns him back to normal, and by that time, Janet turns back and notices a naked Tommy Turnbull on the floor, she blows her whistle and states that nudity at her house is a major violation and could only be for gym class, before she could train Tommy hard, Clyde steps in and explains the situation, that Tommy had elephantitis meaning that he was accidentally transformed into an elephant by his own elephant, Franny. She apologizes to Tommy, and then hands him a towel to cover himself up, he let's him off the hook, but only on one condition, if Clyde could do twenty push-ups, which Clyde, being the strongest wild child, agrees. By the end of the day, Clyde apologizes for all the stuff that has happened that day and that the next time he visits, he'll be sure to keep Franny's trunk under control. As he swings off, Tommy and Lola decide to go back home and play video games. Appearances * Tommy Turnbull * Clyde the Wild Boy * Lola Mbola * Gus Turner * Robotboy * Janet Wolfgang * Franny the elephant * Katie Jones Trivia *This episode is a reference to the 1980 film, "The Elephant Man." *The episode also has references to all those elephant transformation drawings from DeviantArt. Transcript Elephantitis/TranscriptCategory:Fanmade Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Clyde Category:Season 6